A Warm Blizzard
by Kitty.M.Smith
Summary: Hans is sent back to the Southern Isles, but may soon return when Elsa receives a letter from the King of the Southern Isles requesting she and Anna take Hans in as a servant as a form of punishment-a request that, if accepted, could possibly endanger Elsa and her sister... or enlighten them.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to rewrite the first chapter, as well as the second-more or less, I combined them. This is personally much better than the seperate chapters and I hope you all enjoy it. I've fixed Elsa's OOC'ness and all that jazz. :)**

**I own anything not Disney and give no permission for it to be used in any way shape or form.**

* * *

Hans only saw his reflection in the white marble floors of the palace he grew up in as he was led to the throne room. The guards on either side of him were people he knew, and he knew them well. They'd watched over him since he was a small child. Now, they led him to his doom. His deserved doom. He'd really screwed up this time. He would be punished to no end. He might be disowned, banished. He wouldn't blame them. He did kinda try to kill the queen and princess of Arendelle. They stopped at the doors. He didn't look up. He heard a slight creek as they opened and was thrust inside. Still he did not look up. He was a coward, manipulating the queen and princess like that. Might as well act like one. He heard steps. Muttering. Then more steps-heavy ones, ascending the stairs to the thrones. Then he saw a pair of sleek black dress shoes.

"Coward. Vile, pathetic, coward."

Hans gulped. The deep throaty baritone of his father had always scared him. He turned his head up to meet the deep blue eyes of the man who he called father. The aged king, who's face creased like an old leather-bound book, frowned, mostly grey hair that was once brown looking dull. "Pathetic." He repeated. Then, without any warning, he slapped Hans. He slapped him so hard the young prince nearly fell to the ground. Instead of this, though, he spun and landed in a bow-legged position, facing six of his brothers. As if practiced, they all rose one fist and pounded it into their other hand. Uh oh.

"Your brothers will tend to your punishment for now." King George growled. "Your mother and I will decide the rest later."

He looked at him and then glanced to his mother. She just looked sad, more than angry. Sad and dissapointed.

"Do you understand your failure, Hans?" King George said. Hans looked at him. He gulped, balling his sweaty palms. "Yes, sir."

* * *

She strummed the strings, drawing a delicious tune from the frozen instrument of her own creation. Alone in her room, the young queen played the frozen masterpiece with images of mountains and great pine trees carved into the holding of the strings. She sighed a bit, looking at her music and continuing. She used to spend all her time playing instruments-though, those ones were made of wood, not ice- and now she rarely had the time, what with signing papers and meetings and other such things. As she was strumming, a new sound intruded. It was a knock at the front door.

"Anna!" She called. "Be a dear and get the door."

"ON IT!" She yelled up. Elsa shook her head a bit and stopped strumming. She waved her hand down and the harp disappeared into her frosty floor. Since being able to practice with her powers and sharpening her abilities, she'd made her room a sort of winter wonderland. The walls and floor covered with a crunching frost, a few pieces of furniture crafted from ice and sometimes tinted a magenta or green-a unique little bit of her powers she'd recently mastered- and other such things. It was quite the sight. It also stayed cooler than the rest of the castle at all times-unless Anna, Kristoff, or someone else came in for more than a minute for whatever reason. Then Elsa would let the temperature rise.

"Hi...Anna...Her..."

Elsa stood at the catches of conversation, recognizing the voice of her boyfriend, John. She started walking toward the door, thinking of the rather dashing young messenger boy. He had round glasses and dark hair and eyes that always appealed to Elsa since she met him on one of the first day's she'd taken up her duties as queen nearly a year ago. Just as she exited her room she nearly ran into Anna. Anna blinked and stepped back.

"Heh, sorry sis."

Elsa waved it away and smiled. Anna had her hair down and brushed today. It shined in the light streaming inside from some newly installed windows and flipped up at the end, giving a appealing childish ease look to her. In her hands she held two different letters-one with Elsa's name on it, in John's lacy script, and the other adressed from the Southern Isles-though Elsa barely noticed this.

"Who's that from?" She questioned, gesturing to the letter. Anna nervously handed it to her. "It's, uh, from John."

Elsa looked at the letter before carefully opening it with her nail.

"He said to tell you he's sorry." Anna mumbled before covering her face. A feeling of unease jumped to Elsa's stomach as she opened the letter and began reading.

The tempature in the room began to drop.

"Elsa." Anna said hesitantly-warningly. Attempting to alert Elsa, who paid little attention as her breath became shallow and slow. Frost crept from her fingertips onto the paper, covering the contents.

"...Elsa?" Anna said again, almost squeakily, peeking through the holes of her fingers that covered her face. Elsa completely stopped breathing before taking a startling deep breath.

"John...John broke up with me..."

Anna sighed. She must have guessed that. "I'm sorry Elsa."

Elsa scowled and froze the letter before throwing it on the ground, shattering it. "He broke up with me with a letter!" Elsa was honestly more pissed off about this than being broken up with at all. It wasn't like they'd been together all that long-four months, nice run, but not worth tears. "Who even does that!"

Anna crossed her arms. "John."

"Good Lord!" Elsa threw her hands in the air and stalked off to her room, muttering a string of unpredicted and unladylike curses she surely hoped Anna's innocent ears didn't hear. She flopped down into her chair and huffed, glaring out the window. He wasn't worth tears, but frustration was a different story. Anna followed her with her bunny-like steps and entered her room, drawing a shawl she'd gotten in the habit of carrying with her-usually tied around her waist-since Elsa had made her room the way it was.

"Elsa? Hey, don't look so angry, he's not worth it."

"Anna. Letter. Let. Ter."

"Elsa. Stupid. Boy. Stu. Pid. Boy. He broke up with an awesome girl." She smiled.

"He also broke up with the queen."

"I thought you said you weren't going to bring your position into your relationships, Elsa?"

Elsa looked at her and then grumpily blew a few stray strands of hair out of her face. She had said that when she'd began dating John. It was far from custom-as was a single female ruler- but after seeing Anna with Kristoff, she knew love could come from anywhere. Now, she wasn't love crazy, but she was tired of being alone and wanted all her options open. "Yes." She only said and leaned back in her chair, making note to go and freeze John and his fraid-y cat butt to the docks. She breathed slowly and deeply and turned her head to Anna again. "What is that letter about?"

Anna blinked and handed it to her. "John said he doesn't know anything but that it's from the king."

Elsa nodded and took it, looking over the writing before opening the letter and reading it over, raising her eyebrow as she did so. Anna cocked her head to the side. "What is it about?"

Elsa breathed out frost. This was a way she often let out some form of emotion so that it didn't become destructive or something of the like. "It's a...request from the King of the Southern Isles. He wishes for us to take Hans on as a servant."

"What?! Why?!"

"Well-"

"You know what, I don't care. Send him back a letter saying no."

"Anna-"

Anna put her hands on her hips. "You're actually thinking about it?!"

Elsa breathed calmly. "Yes, Anna."

"You're crazy!"

"I believe we've gone over that on several occasions." She turned back to the letter. "I'm considering it by looking at the advantages."

"What advantages? Letting a psycho who tried to kill both of us into the castle so he may try again? I don't think so!" She snapped her head from side to side sassily, making Elsa have to hold back the urge to laugh.

"No, making this psycho's life terrible. Make him stay up in that tower, no regular work schedule, no pay, the like." She rapped her nails on her desk. "We could both boss him around and he couldn't do anything. And, if he tried, I could just turn him into an ice statue for the front court."

Anna paused, blinking, and then her lips twitched up into a smile that she tried to suppress. She gave in and grinned before putting back on a poker face. "I still think it is a bad idea."

"It couldn't hurt."

"Yes it could."

"Oh hush, Anna."

Anna shook her head, throwing her hands in the air and turning around. "You know what, you're stubborn. Do what you want, queenie-pants." And she left. Elsa sat, staring at a letter a moment before the sentence registered. Queenie-pants? Was she serious? Oh, well. Elsa propped the letter up on the wall her desk leaned against and took out a quill, ice inkpot, and paper. She dipped the quill in the rare cerulean ink and wrote, short and sweet.

_Dear King George of the Southern Isles,_

_I agree to your request. Deliver him by June 1st and no later. _

_Signed,_

_Queen Elsa of Arendelle_

She looked over it, satisfied, and then lifted the letter. She blew over it, enchanting the ink so it would glimmer like crystal when it was open and make the whole letter cool to the touch. She folded up the letter who's ink was already dried-or rather, frozen?- due to the enchantment and put it in an addressed envelope. She walked down to the front room and put it on a table with any other outgoing mail that would be delivered by one of the staff. She then returned to her room and leaned back in her chair. She stared at a painting on the wall-which was, ironically, a fresh summer scene. Let's see, June was a month away...

"This'll be interesting." She murmured, summoning her harp once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Hans sat in the brig. Hunched over, his hands cuffed, the chains attached to the wall. He'd been stripped of his royal attire and now wore a commoners tunic, trousers and boots. A sack containing few other outfits sat beside him. He inhaled deeply, the stench of seawater filling his nose, accompanied by the even less appealing smell of animals. After months of abuse from his brothers and his father-his mother the only one to have any sympathy- his father had declared he was disowned and would be sent to be a servant to Queen Elsa and Princess Anna.

Talk about rubbing salt in a wound.

Though he wasn't banished from the Southern Isles, he might as well have been. He was being condemned to a life of servitude to the very women he'd tried to kill months before. He sighed. If only people would still listen to him; though he couldn't blame them for doing nothing of the sort. Looking back, he wondered if it was all worth it. The emotional trauma he probably caused Elsa and Anna. His ruined reputation and seemingly doomed life.

He wished he'd never let himself be molded into the selfish demon he'd been.

Now, beaten both physically and mentally back to his old self, Hans regretted everything.

"Hey, prisoner."

He jumped and looked up. Before him stood a stiff backed Arendelle palace guard. The man looked down at Hans in disgust, adjusting his purple ascot and tugging at one corner of his royal blue coat that went with pants of the same color and black boots. One of his white gloved hands was around a staff of sorts. "Stand up. I'm unhooking you from the wall. Grab your things, and don't try anything."

Hans only nodded. Using a key, the guard unhooked Hans from the wall. Hans stood and then bent, awkwardly grabbing his bag of clothes. The guard took the chain and tugged him forward, making Hans stumble and nearly fall. He then followed him, looking like the common prisoner with his heavy steps and depressed posture, gripping his wool sack like a lifeline as the still bitter Arendelle air bit at his bare arms. He hated this weather. It'd been similar when he'd come for Elsa's coronation, though, then, he'd been completely covered. He looked around a bit as he was tugged down the gangplank of the ship, down the dock, and through the down. People backed away in fear, others spat at him, and then others cursed him with the worse obscenities possible. This did anger him. He'd taken care of these people when Elsa had cast an eternal winter on the land, and this is how they were thanking him?!

Then again, he was a known criminal.

He just kept his head low as they made their way to the castle. They passed through the open gates. Hans slipped and fell on the ice. The guard, who seemed a master at walking on the ice, simply kept dragging him. Hans shivered and contorted himself various ways to try and get back up. He did not succeed, and ended up banging his head on the castle steps. This was when two different guards helped him up before shoving his shivering, nearly ice burned body forward unsympathetically. They opened the oak doors, leading him into the front room of the castle. Hans observed the crimson Indian made rug and secretly admired some decorations made from ice Elsa must have added; especially the chandelier.

Small, dainty footsteps echoed through the halls. Hans looked up, spotting Anna, dressed in a golden skirt with a brown bodice that had a leaf pattern sewn into it and a white undershirt. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and glared at Hans. He avoided her eyes. She walked over, an air of distaste surrounding her presence.

"This is the prisoner, your highness." Said on the guards, shoving him forward.

"I see." She said spitefully. "Take off the handcuffs. If he tries to flee," he felt her eyes boring into him, "shoot him."

This was defiantly not the Anna he knew. She had a dark side. A very disturbing dark side.

Hans only stood up straighter when his restraints were removed, rubbing his wrists. Anna looked up at him, straight into his eyes, her lips a thin line. "You all are dismissed." She directed the guards. They bowed and left her with Hans. He knew he could easily overpower her and just run out of the castle, but he was too broken to do so. And, being smart, he knew he would just dig a deeper hole for himself. Anna jabbed him in the chest.

"You make one wrong move, you'll be an ice statue in the castle courtyard, you hear me!?" She then shoved him for emphasis. Hans held up his hands.

"I have no intention or ability to harm you or your sister in any way, shape, or form." He said slowly and then brushed back his hairs. "Does saying "I'm sorry" change anything at all?"

"Hmm, lets see...no, no it doesn't, 'cause you're a big, fat, stupid, mean, despicable, sad excuse for a-"

"Anna." Interrupted the regal voice of Elsa, attracting Hans attention. The young queen stood at the top of the stairs in a dress and cape that were exactly like the ones Hans had last seen her in, but tainted purple. Interesting that she could add pigment.

"Your highness." Hans bowed deeply. "I-"

"Don't care." She said, sending Hans apology off a proverbial cliff. She came down the steps with long, swinging steps that expressed both grace and a slight sense of conservative provocativeness. Hans observed the slit that ran halfway up her thigh and had to force himself to look back at her face, which had a stone expression.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." She said, bowing, a nasty sneer forming on her face. "What an _honor._" She spat, standing up. Hans swallowed and looked down. "Coward." She said, a hissing tone to her voice. "Haven't even the courage to look me in the eye."

Hans pursed his lips at this and turned his head up, looking her straight in the eyes, caught off guard slightly by the blueness of them. Cerulean, with a ring of dark blue on the outer rim of the iris, making him think of a bright sky and the sea that was about to release all its beautiful fury.

"Hmph." She held her head high. "Even so, you've been condemned here as a servant; not even part of the staff."

"I'm not?" Hans gave her a confused look.

"No." She smirked. "The staff gets paid."

"Of course." He sighed. This was going to be hell-his life was going to be hell.

"Your room is in the tallest tower we possess. There you will find a cot and nothing more. You will eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner with the staff, and you will work whenever your assistance is deemed necessary by myself, Anna, or any other residant of the castle-this includes the staff."

Hans scowled. Great. He was a servants servant. More salt in the wound.

"Fredrick." Elsa called, drawing a rotund man with round spectacles and a well kept mustache from somewhere within the castle.

"You called, Madam Elsa?" He asked, hands behind his back.

"Yes, Fredrick, lead Hans to his room, and give him his first assignment." She turned her head back to Hans. "One more thing, soon as you finish doing something, you must immediately report to whoever told you to do it and see if there is anything else to be done. If they give you nothing, ask the main occupants of the castle-myself, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf- if there is anything else that needs doing. If there is nothing to be done, then you will have free time. During this time you are to remain on castle grounds and not go into any occupied bedrooms. Understood?"

Hans nodded once. "Understood." He said through gritted teeth, doing his best to keep himself under control. She nodded once and turned her back, heading back up the stairs and down a hall.

"Come on." Fredrick snapped when she was gone, grabbing Hans wrist roughly. For a small man, he had a surprisingly strong-and painful- grip.

"Bye, bye." Anna gave an overly sweet smile and waved with her fingers as Hans was led off.

He ripped his wrist away from Fredrick when they were out of Elsa and Anna's sight. "Ow."

Fredrick glared, giving him a warning look. "You run, I'll-"

"I'm not running, good God. That rarely ever works, and I'm in deep enough of a hole as is." Hans snapped. Fredrick blinked, and looked nearly impressed.

"Well then, smart lad." He patted his arm. "You could manage well here." He started up the winding stairs that led to Hans room, which, Hans could tell, would be a pain in the ass to go up and down. "Very well."

They silently ascended the steps. At the top, Hans looked around what would be his home for the rest of his time on earth. A simple, uncomfortable looking cot. A dusty wood floor. Stone walls. A single window. And a closet.

"She didn't mention a closet." He said. Fredrick went to it and opened the door. Inside was a rack with some hangers, and on the floor of the closet was a shovel and some other standard landscaping tools.

"Madam Anna had it and the tools added last minute." Fredrick explained. "She decided you could use a place to put your clothes, and that it would put both her and Elsa's minds to rest knowing you have to tire yourself out by lugging tools up and down those dreadful steps."

Hans rolled his eyes, tossing the sack of his clothes onto the cot. "They're real sweethearts."

"Aren't they, though?" Fredrick grinned, a smirk in his eyes. "Now, then," he took the shovel, which was a good foot taller than him, and handed it to Hans. "Your first assignment is to muck out the horse stalls, change their water, and then give them oats."

"Yes, sir." He mock saluted him, feeling no need to much respect one of the staff like he would Anna or Elsa-the staff didn't scare him.

"Mhm." Fredrick rolled his eyes and left down the steps. Hans sighed deeply when he was gone and looked at himself. Well kept hair, soft hands. These were going to be lost in his work, he thought. Unless he did less landscaping and more dusting, or whatever other chores they would think up. He sighed and stared out the window, gazing at the treacherous but beautiful snowy mountains, noticing that Elsa's ice castle remianed-and was even bigger. His eyes traveled from there down to groves of trees, then part of the small kingdom, and finally the castle grounds and the sea. He grabbed the shovel tighter and started down the stairs, a knot of regret forming in his stomach as he traveled to the stinking horse stalls and began to muck them, feeling like even the horses were mocking him.

* * *

Thank you all for the reviews and follows! The response to this story is amazing, and I thank you all! :D In response to a question from an anonymous reviewer, I believe they were talking about my profile picture being the picture for the story. That has been changed.

I thank you all so much, and hope you continue to enjoy this! If you have any suggestions for a chapter-any at all- post them in the comments or PM me! I will credit you at the end of the chapter. :)

Have a nice day!

(I do not own anything copyrighted to Disney, but otherwise it is mine and is not to be used or distributed in any way, shape, or form.)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so glad you all like this so much! I thank Broadwaylover56 for the suggestion to use Olaf. It inspired me. :)

Anything not Disney is mine and is not to be used or distributed in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

"Elsa?"

Olaf peeked over the side of Elsa's bed. The young queen lay, sleeping peacefully, her hair fanning out on her bed to look like a sea of white waves. Olaf grabbed the blankets and heaved his chubby little snow butt, wiggling his legs like it would propel him onto the covers. He rolled on and sat. Elsa remained sleeping, barely twitching as she turned over, hugging her pillow, looking as elegant in sleep as she did awake. Olaf bent his head down by hers and whispered.

"Elsa?"

Thunder boomed outside.

"AAHHH!" He jumped and clung to her head. Elsa woke with a start and sat up.

"OLAF?!" She yelled. Olaf dropped from her face, landing in her lap. Elsa stared at Olaf with squinty eyes, putting a hand on her touseled hair. Olaf blinked and looked up at her innocently.

"I'm sorry-I-uh-"

"Out with it," she yawned, "Olaf."

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" He asked quickly, staring at his hands and jumping as another clap of thunder shook the castle windows. Elsa blinked groggily before rolling over, hooking Olaf under her arm in the process, her hair going over him like a blanket. "Of course Olaf." She mumbled, chuckling a bit. Olaf smiled and soon fell asleep.

Then Anna came in.

"ELSSAAAAA!" She screeched, crashing on top of her elder sister. Elsa jumped awake, as did Olaf, looking dazed and confused.

"I DIDN'T STEAL IT!" Elsa shouted before seeing Anna. She glared slightly. "Anna, what do you want?"

"Thunder scary, sissy good." She grabbed a hold of Elsa by the shoulders and pulled her down with her, flopping in between Elsa and Olaf. Elsa made a series of muffled sounds as Anna gripped her head against her chest, staring out the window with wide puppy dog eyes. Elsa continued to make muffled noises while Olaf, soothed simply by having the presence of one of a human being beside him, fell asleep. Finally, when she felt she might suffocate, Elsa took a deep breath through the nose, and exhaled, sending a frost over Anna's chest.

"AH!" Anna through her off, nearly sending Elsa off the bed. "YOU. JUST. FROZE. MY. BREASTS."

"LIKE YOU HAD ANY TO FREEZE ANYWAY!" She shoved Anna off the bed, surprisingly missing Olaf. Anna landed with a thunk and a gasp, getting up on her knees and glaring at Elsa. "LIKE YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!"

"I've got _plenty._" Elsa said, patting her chest in an almost smug manner. Anna pursed her lips and stuck her tongue out at her sister. Elsa stuck hers out and then adjusted her hair, running her fingers through the silky locks.

"Well, at least_ I_ have a boyfriend!"

Elsa stopped dead and turned her eyes to Anna. Anna cowered. Then Elsa pounced at her. Anna dodged her, making Elsa slam face first into the wall.

"I'M SORRY!" She yelled, running out of the room. Elsa scrambled to her feet and ran after, ignoring the fact that not even the birds had woken yet.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY," Anna kept screaming as Elsa pursued her down the hall and into the ball room, where they both slipped and slid in their sock feet, then down the stairs. Elsa jumped and iced the banister, sliding down it, spawning snowballs and throwing them at Anna.

"DON'T YOU THINK THIS IS A BIT OF AN OVERREACTION?!" Anna squealed as a snowball grazed her nose. She jumped the last few stairs and continued running.

"ACTUALLY," Elsa jumped from the banister and tackled Anna to the ground, rolling and wrestling with her until she landed, triumphant, on top, pinning her down. "This is just fun." She grinned wildly; uncharacteristically. Anna blinked and then grinned. Half the staff watched from doorways or up on the stairs, looking bewildered, tired, and somewhat annoyed. Hans came in from the hall, being the only one completely dressed, looking very tired. He was still getting used to his haywire schedule. Anna laughed and shoved Elsa off playfully. Elsa tickled her stomach and paused abruptly, looking at the crowd that observed them.

"Nothing going on here. Carry on."

There was an awkward silence, and then the sound of shuffling feet and whispering as the staff returned to their rooms. Hans backed up, watching from the doorway of the hall. He observed the two sisters begin play wrestling, which-though he wasn't surprised of Anna doing it- it was a sight to see Elsa participating. Her hair actually got messed up-which, in the week or so he'd spent there so far, he'd quickly discovered was something that never happened. At one point Elsa stopped and got up, grinning.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" She sang. Anna clasped her hands together eagerly. Elsa dipped forward, making a sweeping motion. Ice coated the floor and walls. With another sweep, a green tinted snowflake appeared in the middle. Hans stared in awe. He'd never seen her powers expressed so gracefully. It was like watching an artist at work. From there she made snow and then they went to it and started making a snowman. First the bottom, then the middle, and then the big fat head. Anna skidded off and returned with a couple sticks and a carrot nose. Elsa took the carrot and put it on him and Anna inserted the sticks.

Hans chuckled lightly. The sound, unfortunately for him, echoed. Loudly. Both sisters abruptly turned around, Anna glaring, Elsa stone faced. Hans paused only a moment before zipping down the hall, abandoning his dusting duties and starting to run up the stairs to his bedroom. He was stopped barely halfway up by ice, which caused him to slip and fall all the way down the stairs, impressively not breaking his neck. He opened his eyes, his vision doubling everything for a moment before settling, allowing him to focus on a terrifying Queen Elsa, who had her arms crossed as she stared down at him.

"M-M-My apologies, Your Highness." He quickly got to his feet, his head pounding. He hated himself right now. He'd become so...submissive.

"Were you just finishing your dusting, hm, Hans?" She said sweetly, smiling. He was screwed.

"Uh-uh y-yes Your Highness."

"Ah, well," her tone was light and cheery as she looked up at him, smiling toothily. "I think you missed a spot."

"Where?"

"I'd say the entire second story. Sweep and dust, twice. And I'll know if you skipped anywhere."

"But-"

Before he could speak anymore his mouth was sealed shut by ice. He tugged and smacked at it but it didn't move. Actually, it hurt.

"Do as you are told." Elsa said frostily before turning on her heel. She turned her head back slightly. "I expect it done before I awake in the morning."

Hans could only nod. After that, she left. Hans, tired, pissed, and depressed, trudged up to the second story and began dusting. Though he knew better, his mind started thinking up ways to get back at the dastardly queen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Glad to see everyone is liking this! Thank you for all the lovely reviews. Hope this chapter is enjoyable. :)**

**I own anything not Disney and it may not be used or distributed in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

He finished his work around five in the morning. He was then woken up at eight to muck out the stall of Elsa's horse before the queen went for a ride she'd scheduled the previous evening. He near collapsed at the table where he and the staff ate. He laid his head down, exhaling, resisting the urge to cry. He was tired. Beyond tired. Exhausted and worn and broken. No one cared here. He might as well die.

"Come on, dear."

He blinked, opening his eyes, and then lifting his head to the plump and motherly face of Mrs. Nork, one of the castle cooks. She set a plate of hearty foods in front of him: eggs, bacon, toast, and sausage. She also gave him a glass of water. Ok, so there was one person who cared. He smiled softly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Nork."

She nodded a bit, smiling a little. "You work hard boy." She patted his back with one of her mitten like hands. "Need somethin' ta keep ye goin'."

He coughed a bit awkwardly and smiled at her. She then went back to cooking as he wolfed down the food in a fashion that would have made his mother recoil. In the short time he'd been there as a servant, he'd already abandoned his princely manners. After he was done he handed the plate to Mrs. Nork.

"Do you know what I'm supposed to do today so far, Mrs. Nork?"

She started washing the dish as she thought, tucking a silver hair behind her ear. "I don't think so dearie. I'd go ask Anna."

He nodded a bit and went off. To his knowledge, Mrs. Nork was the only one who casually referred to Anna and Elsa without their titles, making him suspect she'd been a long time employee. On his way to find Anna, Hans ran into Fredrick. The dwarflike fellow looked up at him and smiled almost crookedly.

"Ah, Hans, glad I've ran into our new gopher."

"What do you want, Fredrick." Hans sighed, prepairing his sore joints for whatever work was ahead of him.

"Ah, well, I'm feeling a bit tired today, so I thought you wouldn't mind doing my share of the gardening, now would you?"

Hans didn't respond.

"Of course not. Now then, t-"

"You can do your own gardening, Fredrick." Interrupted a chilly voice. Both men turned to the right, seeing Elsa. She was in a shorter dress with a cape and riding pants under it. She still wore her high heels. All of the outfit was blue.

"E-Excuse me, Your Highness?" He seemed a bit startled; even flustered. Hans kept straight faced. "I said you can do your own gardening, Fredrick. I need Hans to accompany me."

"Why what for?" He blinked.

"My own reasons." She waved him away in a rather shooing fashion. Fredrick only bowed. "As you wish." He then turned and walked away, giving Hans a backwards glance like "you got lucky this time, boy". Hans smirked and turned to Elsa, bowing shortly. "My queen." He said.

Her nose twitched. It reminded Hans of a cute bunny rabbit. "Follow me, Hans." She turned and walked. Hans followed her. They soon found themselves in the back courtyard, which was decorated with petunias and lilies and an assortment of other flowers. At the end of the courtyard stood a snow white palomino with black spots. It looked proud and powerful.

"Blizzard." She whistled. The horse turned its head and seemed to almost smile, whinnying and nuzzling Elsa's face as she approached. The young queen chuckled and pet her horses muzzle before grabbing the horn of the black saddle and sticking her foot in the stirrup, pulling herself up with surprising ease. She adjusted herself so she sat sidesaddle and folded her hands in her lap, one hand holding the reins.

Hans looked around. They were the only two out there, and there wasn't another horse. "So, um, Your Highness, what am I doing here exactly?"

She looked at him. "You're going to walk alongside my horse while I ride."

He blinked. "Why, exactly?"

"Because she's very skittish, Hans. Anna and Kristoff are both absent, and I'd look awful with a guard."

"You'd look awful with a guard?"

"I'd look like a royal, Hans. I rather put myself beside my people than above them." She held a gaze with him for a good minute after this before making a clicking sound with her mouth. Blizzard snorted and started walking out in the field behind the castle that led through the woods, following a beaten path. Hans paused a moment before trotting after. Peculiar. She seemed to not trust him much at all, yet she let him accompany her on her ride. Furthermore, was he really needed? He glanced at Elsa, with her head held high and her back straight, glimmering hair neatly put up in a braided topknot. Despite her thin build, she was more intimidating than dainty looking. She could easily take care of herself. Even if a horse was startled, she could more than likely get it under control, or probably freeze it in place before she toppled over. She could create a bank of snow in seconds that would cushion her. And the woodland creatures didn't submurge much until late at night. Surely, surely she could take care of herself. She didn't need him.

Or did she?

Did she not think the way he did? Was she afraid she might not act quick enough-or did she simply desire company? His company? Hans realized he was overthinking things when he slammed straight into a tree. He fell flat on his back, dazed.

Elsa stopped the horse. "Are you alright?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow while grinning. The horse whinnied like it was laughing. He heard a chuckle escape her lips.

"F-Fine." He mumbled, standing, bracing himself against the tree and rapidly blinking. "This tree, here, this tree got in my way."

"Ah, yes, those nasty trees, always getting in peoples paths. How rude of them." She said, playing along nonchalantly.

"They are. Quite rude. Overly rude. Their roots also trip people far too often." He came to her side again as she made a clicking sound with her mouth, walking alongside her down a dirt path, through the fur and pine trees. "And don't even get me started on their branches. What a nuisance."

"Truely." She nodded, looking ahead. She seemed to be enjoying the comedic banter. Yes, that's it, Hans concluded. He was along simply for some sort of human company-even if that company was your would-be assassin.

"You should do something about it." He suggested.

"Oh, really? Why me?"

"Well, you're the queen. They're your trees in your land. Put it up in the town square. "Royal Decree Number Twenty Nine: All Trees Must Henceforth Quit Being A Nuisance. No More Tripping, Scratching, Getting in the Way, or Whacking by Order of the Queen of Arendelle and her Royal Court."

She burst out laughing. "That's absolutely ridiculous!" She declared, turning Blizzard into a clearing. "They'll just continue to meddle-even more as a sign of rebellion!"

Hans grinned and laughed. "Bring in the armed forces. Show 'em who's boss!"

"I'd rather avoid conflict, thank you. I'm not a bloodthirsty ruler." She waved it away over-dramatically. "I'll just-AH!"

Without warning Blizzard let out a startled neigh and rose to her hind legs, throwing an unsuspecting Elsa off, flying through the air. Hans watched for a split milisecond before charging like a bull to catch up. He failed in catching her, but did succeed in breaking her fall. He fell to the ground on his back, and the queen, still screaming, was thrust into him. Rather, her backside was thrust into his face, and her foot landed on his crotch. Hans squealed in pain, making Elsa jump and fall back into the dirt as Blizzard jumped over them and sprinted back to the castle. Hans, winded, bolted up and covered his crotch and then looked to Elsa. She looked scarcely dazed and was picking herself up, muttering and plucking twigs and leaves from her hair. Hans attempted to breath deeply, but stopped when a sharp pain attacked his chest.

"You alright?" He wheezed, feeling more concern over her than his probably broken rib and bruised, erm, snow globes, so to speak.

"I'm fine, I'm fine-oh my." She winced when she saw how he was covering himself and then drew her legs off his and stood. "I-ouch-I'm sorry." She actually did sound sorry as she held out a hand to him. Hans took it and was surprised at the ease which she took to pull him to his feet.

"Fine." He wheezed, looking sheepish as red hot pain flashed through his body. "What startled her?"

Elsa blinked and looked around, dusting herself off. She sighed, and pointed to a branch, which looked slightly shaped like a snake. "That."

Hans looked and closed his eyes, smacking himself in the face. "For the love of God."

"Oh well." She sighed and looked at him. "Are you alright?"

"I think I broke a rib." He muttered, rubbing his neck. He felt rather embarrassed, oddly enough. She immediately gripped his arm and then let go.

"Come on then. Better get it patched up." She said in a hurried tone. He looked at her curiously. She must have realized how worried she sounded, because she coughed and drew herself up. "Don't want you unable to work for very long."

"Ah. Mhm, of course not, Your Majesty." He said, letting his smirk show. She looked a bit flustered and looked around pointlessly before beginning forward, slowly, though, allowing Hans and his smirk to keep up.

He believed now she didn't want just anyone's company.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, now were getting somewhere. Hehehe. **

**Thank you for all the follows and reviews on this, it really means a lot! And Merry Christmas in advance. :)**

**I own anything not Disney, and give no permission for it to be used, copied distributed or otherwise.**

* * *

Elsa allowed no questioning when she ordered the castle doctor to tend to Hans and let him rest the full day. She simply walked away, going to her room. There she let loose her hair into its elegantly wild style she'd kept since she'd gained freedom months before. She then sat on her bed and rubbed her hands together, spawning fluffy snow that landed on her feet, making her clothes change into her usual cape and dress, though with a lower slit. She laid back on her bed and traced the snowflake designs in the ice headboard with her nail. She'd only wanted Hans for some sort of human company and nothing more, she told herself again and again. She knew she wasn't the best rider, and was just lucky enough to have a very well trained horse. She always had a person with her when she rode-usually Anna who would ride alongside her, but sometimes Kristoff. She used to always have John with her, but...well they'd been avoiding each other. So, she'd brought Hans, preferring to let the rest of the staff be...them. And that was all-though, she had to tell herself this repeatedly.

There was a knock at the door.

"Yes?"

"Elsa?"

"Oh, Anna. Come in." She sat up as Anna entered, wearing the green dress she'd worn to Elsa's coronation. She was holding a stack of papers that nearly covered her face, which seemed to consist of a haywire assortment of documents and letters. She ungracefully dumped them across Elsa's lap and bed.

"Thank you for being so organized, Anna." Elsa said dryly, picking up one letter and realizing it was just a blank envelope. She blinked and put that aside and picked up others, finding them the same. She then read over the document, finding it a pre-written letter. An invitation. To...her birthday party.

"Oh, not this again." She sighed, flopping back on the bed, making a few letters and envelopes fall.

"Oh, yes." Anna grabbed up the fallen parchment and tossed it back on the bed.

"Must I have a party?" Elsa complained, playing with one of the papers, punching holes in the corners with her nails. "I'd rather just spend my birthday reading and eating an unhealthy amount of chocolate."

"Yeah, but it's expected by everyone. Especially Nana." Anna sighed, referring to their grandmother on their father's side. The former queen lived primarily in Ireland since their parents death, but often traveled to Estonia and France and sometimes stopped by Norway to visit Elsa and Anna-though these were rare and often unannounced.

"She has one of those, erm, typewriters, right?" Elsa asked, looking at the machine made script on the invitations, which left only room to put the name of the person it was addressed to, and for her to sign the bottom.

"Yes, she wrote a letter saying she got one from some tradesman from England or something of the like. She typed out one herself and then had it copied a few hundred time. These are just some of them, the rest are in a large box. Along with some chocolate."

"Where's the chocolate?"

Anna patted her belly, grinning. Elsa rolled her eyes, shoving the papers off her and standing. "Of course."

"They were good."

"Don't rub it in, rat."

"Hehehe."

Elsa shoved Anna lightly and then, with surprising speed, organized the papers so the envelopes were with envelopes and the papers were all neatly stacked.

"I just don't understand all the fuss of this. Everyone has birthdays. I don't know why mine has to be any different." Elsa said as she took the papers to her desk, leaving the envelopes on her bed. She noticed that her Nana had put the date as on her actual birthday-the 21st of June. This annoyed Elsa, who'd thought she'd at least be able to leave her actual birthday free and throw the party the day before. Even though it was the anniversary of her coronation, Elsa had no intention of throwing a party for it, she'd just figured she'd wander around Arendelle and speak with the townsfolk on a more personal level than usual-though she was already pretty personal with them. Nothing more than that, and then she'd go back and be lazy until bedtime. Nope. Now she had to host a party to, judging by the list her Nana had taken the liberty of typing up, a hundred or more people. Lovely.

"Hey, Anna, don't we have a staff member who plans the parties?" She asked as she began writing out invintations grudgedly.

"Um, no?"

"Oh...who planned my coronation then?"

"Nana?"

"...Anna, do me a favor, will you?" She turned to her sister, who was opening a drawer on Elsa's bedside table and about to steal chocolate she kept in there.

"You steal that, you die."

Anna jumped and slipped, falling flat on her butt. She mumbled curses while drawing her shawl closer around her shoulders and standing up, rubbing her backside. "Right, right. What do you want, Elsa?"

"Go hire someone to plan a party suited to...these people." She gestured to the list. Anna walked over and scanned it. "Why don't you plan it?"

"I don't want to do the work."

"I didn't know you were lazy."

"I have my moments. Just find someone and tell them there has to be chocolate."

"Lots of chocolate?" Anna looked hopeful. Elsa grinned a bit.

"Of course."

Anna squealed and hugged Elsa. "Finding one random party planner right now!" She jumped and ran out. Elsa chuckled, addressing a letter and then enchanting it. She did this for every letter she addressed, sighing, wondering who half these people were.

* * *

The Duke sat in his chair, perched peculiarly akin to a small hummingbird or finch. His legs were crossed, and in his lap he had a saucer and teacup. He sipped the tea, pinky out. Across his mahogany desk sat a person who's hood was drawn too low for their face to be distinguishable. Their frame was slight, though, and an ample chest expressed their gender to be woman. Not to mention a dainty, manicured hand with blood red fingernails that were sharpened to a point.

"Tell me again what your request is, Duke." She said, her silvery voice slithering around the room like a deadly serpent. It sent a shiver through the Duke's body.

"Well, Miss Serpentine," he said, doing his best to keep his voice even as he put his tea down on the desk. "I need you to do something-anything-to rid of Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"I know that," she spat, drumming her fingers on the table. "I need specifics."

"I said any way."

A low growl surfaced. "Specifics."

"Something to get her off the throne!" The Duke snapped, "throw the kingdom off balance, have it destroy itself, anything!"

The growl grew stronger. "If you aren't going to give me specifics, you'll have to pay me triple."

"Triple?!" Exclaimed The Duke, who's hairpiece bounced when he jumped up. "I'm already paying you more than enough!"

"Fine." She said calmly, standing, her cape sweeping around her legs. "I'll take my business elsewhere."

"No!" The Duke jumped again, his hairpiece following suit. "I-No, no, I'll," he sighed, swallowing, wringing his hands as he looked around the lavishly decorated office. "I'll pay you triple."

The Duke could feel Miss Serpentine's concealed smile. "Glad to see you have some sort of working brain." She said, stepping forward and shaking his sweaty hand. "I'll attend the party and she'll be done with. Where is the money?"

The Duke walked to a portrait of his grandmother and ran his hand along its side, pressing a small button. A part of the wall popped out beside the painting, and he pulled it back to reveal a safe. He entered the complicated number combination and opened it to a pile of bills. He took out triple what he was going to pay her and shoved it in a bag, which he handed to Miss Serpentine.

"Thank you. Consider it done." She said, turning on her heel and walking out, lightly closing the grand oak door behind her. The Duke stared a moment before closing and locking the safe and then shakily walking and sitting down at his desk. He sipped his tea and stared at the wall. Yes. She was known for her work. It would all be done soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: The timeline here is developed by some minor research done by myself. The ice trade began around 1808, and continued to be very popular into the early part of the 19th century. Due to this, I put the time around the mid 1860s.**

**I hope you all enjoy this! I thank you all for the wonderful reviews, favorites, and follows. They make me smile every day knowing people like this story so much, and hopefully continue to like it. :D**

**I own anything not Disney and give no permission to have it used or distributed in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

Elsa and Anna both stood at the end of the dock, awaiting the arrival of their father's mother, otherwise known as Nana Fey. The boat soon docked, making both girls wince at the same time. Nana Fey was a woman who could possibly be older than time itself, far as anyone could guess from appearance. Her leathery skin hung in loose rolls from her bony skeleton, covered in liver spots. Her snow white hair was always done in a tight braid that reached far past any logical length and made her seem quite top-heavy. Elsa and Nana Fey shared matching eyes and she knew that her hair was once the same brownish auburn hair that Anna now possessed. Despite her easily seen ancient age, Nana Fey pushed aside a guard who offered to carry her bags and took them in her own two bony hands, complaining loudly in French about her ankles as she dragged an obscene amount of robes behind her while she went along the dock to her two granddaughters, her obscene behind swaying from side to side as she walked.

"Annie!" She exclaimed, her accent a rich mixture of different cultures. She grabbed Anna's shoulders and pulled her down to her height, kissing her on the cheek, leaving a big red spot.

"Hi, Nana." Anna gave a small smile, wiping away the lipstick discreetly as Nana Fey moved to Elsa. She paused a second, cocking her head to the side.

"You froze all of Arendelle in one go, eh?"

Elsa paused before nodding. Nana Fey grinned and grabbed her around the neck, pulling her down and hugging her head. "That's my Elsie! Little Elsie, Elsie, such a dear. Now, at least. You used to be so naughty. I remember the time you froze your tutors tea while he was drinking it just because he chided your posture. Naughty, naughty."

Elsa pulled away from Nana Fey, rubbing her face. "Yes, well, that was ten years ago, Nana."

"Ten years!" She exclaimed, taking out her pocket watch and looking at it. "Maude! My watch is broken!"

Elsa blinked before bending slightly next to the short, vulture statured woman and pointing to it. "A watch doesn't tell years, Nana. It tells minutes, hours, and seconds."

"Look closer, you dimwit." Nana Fey smacked a peeved Elsa upside the head and then pointed to the watch. Elsa looked and blinked. The watch had years from 1800 to 1900, each having its own notch. The single hand was currently pointing at the year 1862, when the year was 1864.

"What in the-"

"I've been thinking it was 1862 for the last-" she paused, "four and something months-nearly five months! Good God, I'm going to SMACK your cousin when I get home, you just wait!" She then went on to curse in French. The curses of which were rather unorthodox and unorganized and completely un-ladylike. Elsa sighed deeply and simply stepped out of the way as the former Queen of Arendelle marched forward with her bags, seeming completely unfazed by the obvious weight of the bulging cases as the sisters followed rather slowly behind her.

"Welcome Nana Fanny," Anna muttered to Elsa. She knew she wouldn't be scolded; Elsa hated Nana more than her.

Nana Fey approached the castle and stopped in front of the door, looking around. She spotted Hans tending the front garden and set her bags down, taking off her hat and fanning herself with it.

"Yoo-hoo! You there with the lovely fanny!" Hans turned his head and seemed to conceal a look of disgust as he stood, spade in one hand, flower in the other. "Get over here and carry my bags, would you?"

Hans paused a minute before putting down his things, taking off his sunhat and removing his garden gloves, showing calloused hands that were tanned with the rest of his body. He wiped his brown and walked over, dusting off his shirt. "Yes, ma'am, I'll take your bags." He said in a dull tone. She smiled. "What's your name, lad?"

"Hans, ma'am."

"Good name, Hans. Where have I heard that before..." She cocked her head to the side, looking to Anna and Elsa. Anna rolled her eyes. "He's kinda the guy who tried to kill both me and Elsa to get to the throne of Arendelle, Nana."

"Oh yeah, that's it!" She grinned, turning to Hans. "Too bad you're apparently evil, I like your fanny."

"Nana!" Both sisters exclaimed, looking disgusted.

She shrugged. "I may be old, but I haven't lost my sense of taste. Come on, Hans, my room is the first on the right off the main room."

Hans mutely nodded, walking beside the woman as she took her incredibly long strides for a woman her age. Upon reaching her room, he set down her bags and turned to her. She just dismissed him with a flick of her wrist and turned to the girls.

"So, Anna, you have that beau of yours, right? Christmas?"

"Kristoff..."

"Ah, ah, yes. Kristoff. Ice boy. Lovely, lass." She then turned to Elsa. "You've got that messenger, John?"

Elsa went tight lipped, gripping her hands together slightly in front of her. "No, Nana. We've separated."

"Oh! Well good God, don't act like you just did that dirty divorce thing," her grandmother snorted, "you looked like a member of a funeral home soon as I mentioned him. Chin up, chest out-they like that, you know- and don't forget the back, dear. I might try that lovely man with the nice fanny."

Elsa blinked rapidly before scrunching up her mouth and turning on her heel, marching out. Nana Fey blinked and looked to Anna confusedly. "What'd I say?"

"You just recommended she go out with her possible assassin, Nana." Anna explained.

"Oh." She looked out the door. "Well, he still has a nice fanny."

* * *

Kristoff unloaded the ice at the back door of a shopkeeper, breathing deeply when he was done.

"Thank ya, lad!" He exclaimed happily, handing Kristoff his pay. Kristoff nodded to him while putting the money in a small pouch around his waist. "My pleasure, sir."

The shopkeeper nodded and then closed the door. Kristoff looked to the sleigh. "Thank God. You can go back to your stable, Sven. We're done for the day." He smiled. Sven let out a tired snort of relief and walked to the royal stables, where the stable-hands would unharness him and he'd be free to wander. Kristoff turned around and nearly smacked into a young woman.

"O-Oh, sorry, miss!" He apologized, backing up. He quickly looked her up and down. She looked delicate, and beautiful. Kristoff felt both attracted and afraid of her at the same time-the latter probably due to her sharp nails painted blood red. Her crimson lips turned up in a smile as her glimmering green eyes made Kristoff nearly weak in the knees. He had to repeatedly tell himself "I have a girlfriend" in his head.

"Hello." She said in a voice that was just like her: attractive and scary. "Do you know this area?"

"U-Um, yes." He nodded quickly, trying not to look at her breasts that were framed by long, loose raven curls. She smiled, adjusting a brown satchel with a posy embroidered on the worn leather on her shoulder. "Well, could you show me where a hotel is? I'm afraid of getting lost." Her tone was a bit seductive, and Kristoff could feel himself being pulled into some kind of trance as he nodded and waved for her to follow him. He walked down the main street, the slightest robotic feeling tingling through his body. She remained silent, both of her hands firmly held around the strap of the satchel, a ring on each finger, each with some sort of symbol. Kristoff brought her to a humble but popular Arendelle inn known as "The Ice Castle", after the ice castle that remained up on the north mountain that Elsa had built. It was all white, with snowflakes embroidered on the paneling. The woman smiled and turned to Kristoff.

"Thank you for your help." She said sweetly. Kristoff smiled and nodded a bit limply, watching as she turned and walked in, the bell on the door ringing. Soon as she entered he shook his head and looked around, an uneasy feeling left in him. He scratched at his shoulder and looked around before walking down the street, towards an apartment of sorts he rented in town to be closer to Anna since Elsa refused to let him and her stay in the castle together without being married. He entered the humble, one roomed home and took off his hat, tossing it to the side and then flopping on the bed. He shivered slightly and stretched out, putting his hands behind his head. There was something wrong with this woman, he knew. Something...unnatural. He made note to go talk with Grand Pabbie about it and turned over, quickly falling asleep so he'd be well rested for the late night walk there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all! Glad to know you all liked the last chapter so much. :3 Glad people seem happy that Kristoff is finally included, and apologize for not getting him in earlier (didn't want things to seem awkward or forced, and didn't really know how to introduce him after rewriting the first chapter ^^;). I hopefully will be able to fit more of him in and such. :3**

**And to answer a question from M. : No, Elsa and Anna don't completely "hate" Nana Fey, they just don't really like her. I use the term loosely, so I didn't think much of it. Honestly they love her, but she's the kind of relative you rather just send a Christmas card to and never actually have to meet face to face, and may or may not be the reason you're suddenly "ill" during the family reunion.**

**Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy! Thanks for the reviews, favorites, follows, and everything else! Lifts me spirits. :3**

**I own everything not Disney, and give no permission for it to be used or distributed in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

Kristoff pulled on his jacket and started walking to The Valley of the Living Rock. The air was unusually cold that night, letting Kristoff see his breath for the first time in months. It was refreshing. Like Elsa, Kristoff far preferred the winter over the summer-despite the fact that it made business a bit slower, since people could easily get their own ice rather than pay some guy to go drag it from the mountains. The air was fresher and crisper now than the humid film that hovered during the day-unless they were lucky to get a "dry" heat spell. Kristoff kicked a rock as he walked, his thoughts suddenly shifting from his longing for cool air to the mysterious woman he felt he'd almost been forced to help. Growing up with the trolls, Kristoff knew there was something unnatural-i.e., magical, about the woman. That power she seemed to have over him was less than appealing and left a coppery taste in his mouth. Her beauty had been as appealing as it had been intimidating (and unnerving as Kristoff imagined Anna catching him gawking). He hoped Grand Pabbie knew what was going on.

He approached the Valley, smiling at the rocks he knew were more than rocks, they were his family.

"Hey everyone!" He called out cheerfully. immediately they unrolled from their stone forms, and the trolls grinned at him.

"Kristoff!" His mother called out, coming over and hugging his leg and then smiling. "We haven't seen you in a week!"

"Heh, yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck a bit while kneeling down, letting the kids tackle him and roughhouse a bit. He chattered with a couple family members politely as others just waved and went back to sleep because it was rather late. His mother looked up at him and suddenly stopped.

"You're not here just to say hi, are you." She said, less of a question, more of a correct realization as she frowned sadly. Kristoff sighed.

"Sorry Mom I just...I really need to talk to Grand Pabbie..."

"About what?"

"I...met this woman today...and there's something not right about her."

She paused. "Are you in danger?"

Kristoff bit his lip and turned his head to the path leading to the Valley, then back to her. "I don't know."

After that answer, his mother quickly rolled away, into some trees. Minutes later, Grand Pabbie emerged, shaking snow from his clothes as he waddled over to Kristoff.

"Kristoff, Bulda said something happened?!" He seemed really concerned-overly concerned. Of course, once again, his mother had exagerated.

"Well," Kristoff adjusted himself, sitting on the ground with his legs crossed. "It's just something I'm a bit unsure of."

Grand Pabbie paused and then turned an unamused gaze to Bulda.

"Oh, look at the time, I have to-uh-sleep." Bulda zipped away, turning into a boulder next to her husband, Cliff, who was snoring.

Grand Pabbie sighed. "Well then, what is it, Kristoff?"

Kristoff sighed and then explained, in detail, about the mysterious woman, the feeling of having to abide by her will when showing her to an inn, the coppery taste in his mouth and the terrible unease that something was wrong with her. Grand Pabbie leaned up and put his hand on Kristoff's forehead, and then on each of his cheeks, his heart, then his hands, mumbling to himself before forcing open his mouth and peering in. Kristoff complied, not in the least surprised by any of the actions. This was the standard checkup. After he was done, Grand Pabbie stepped back, making a sort of tsking noise.

"Dark magic. You've been touched by dark magic. Very strong...very strong dark magic."

* * *

Hans sighed, finishing up his most recent task of cleaning the kitchen stoves, inside and out. He looked like a coal miner as a result. Mrs. Nork came in, smiling softly.

"Oh you're done already, thank you Hans." She came over and set a trey of food on the table next to him, which, aside from the meat and beans and potatoes that let off an aroma that made his empty stomach growl ferociously, there was also a medium sized tin. It was simple, round and with no indentations or decorations. Hans was wiping off his hands as he stared at it, and then turned his curious look to Mrs. Nork. She smiled and patted his arm, setting coal dust into the open air.

"A present." She said. "You've been working hard."

Hans allowed his surprise to show. Though the staff had become less hostile with the recognition that Hans had yet tried to mutilate anyone, they still hated him, and more often than not he found himself working into the early morning and gaining only three to five hours of sleep (though he would compensate and find a nice closet to bunk down in for a couple hours when he was supposed to be looking for other work to be done). And he knew Mrs. Nork had a bit of a soft spot for him-only God knew why- but gift soft? She knew he was an "almost assassin" as much as anyone else.

She just chuckled. "I wanted you to have something to enjoy for a bit in your off time, Hans. You're not all bad."

"Thank you but...what makes you so sure?" It was an honest question. What made this woman see him any different?

"Simple." She said, pointing at his eyes momentarily. "You've got an innocent soul."

Hans was left blinking in confusion as she exited the room. He decided he'd eat before the food was cold and then washed and put away his dishes afterwards, still thinking. Innocent soul? How would she know? Hans decided to stop questioning himself. He went to the tin and opened it, finding it filled to the brim with still warm chocolate chip cookies. Hans shoved a whole one in his mouth and then put the lid back on as he chewed, hugging the tin to his chest. Good God these were delicious. Gift from God, he thought. He hadn't had anything sweet in months-and now he had a tin full of delicious cookies. He quickly went up to his room, panting at the top. He took the tin and hid it among the tools in the closet to avoid being questioned if and when Fredrick decided to come up and snoop around. He then sat on his bed for a split second before starting down the stairs again, the cookie putting him in a better mood than he had been in months. He reached the ground floor and shook himself vigorously to get the coal off to his best ability and stretched. His muscles had stopped being so sore from the continuous manual labor, making him able to do work faster, which meant either getting more done overall or being able to get some extra sleep in (though this was still rare).

He walked down the hall, customarily asking if anything needed to be done. All he asked said no-even Fredrick. He stood in the middle of the front room, thinking. He didn't have to do anything, he'd asked everyone-

Oh wait.

The princess and queen.

He sighed. He figured they'd both have something for him to do, more than likely. Still, if they were simple tasks, he might actually have some free time, and it was only eight o'clock.

He wandered to Anna's room, where he knocked. She answered, already in her nightgown, her face immediately drooping to a neutral dull expression.

"Hans." She said with no emotion.

"I came to ask if there's anything you need done." He said, hands clasped behind his back. She crinkled her nose.

"You smell like coal."

"Mhm."

"Why do you smell like coal."

"Because I had to clean the ovens?"

"Oh." Her expression went back to neutral as she glanced into her room. "I don't have anything for you right now, but I'd go ask Elsa."

Hans nodded. Anna slammed the door in his face. That was an improvement. He turned and then walked to the other side of the castle, which was always cooler than the rest because Elsa's room was there. He approached the frosty door and was about to knock, but stopped when he heard a sound. He looked around the hall and then pressed his ear to the door, ignoring the numbing feeling that began near immediately. Music. Harp. It was a beautiful tune, with mostly lows and some highs and a slow, steady rhythm like a strong river. Hans kept listening, recognizing the tune, but not quite able to remember it. Then, a voice as elegant and chillingly beautiful as fresh snow began drifting out with the music:

_Born of snow and winter air_

_And mountain rain combining _

_This icy force both foul and fair,_

_Has a frozen heart worth mining._

* * *

"What do you mean very strong dark magic, Grand Pabbie?" Kristoff looked at him with a furrowed brow, secretly worrying he'd been cursed. Grand Pabbie shook his head.

"This type of spell I usually wouldn't be able to find traces of since it's so small," he said, "but whoever cast it is so powerful they couldn't help but leave a trace. Not to mention they must have not had to make any sort of motion to conduct it."

"She didn't." Kristoff said, deciding immediatly that it was the woman. "She just smiled at me."

"Did you look into her eyes at all?"

"That's kind of what you do when you meet a person."

Grand Pabbie rolled his eyes and whacked Kristoff upside the head. "What was on the satchel?"

Kristoff thought. "Um, a flower."

"What type of flower?"

"A flower, flower?"

Grand Pabbie groaned and rolled away, soon returning with a book. It was one of the ones he said the king had gifted him about magical societies after healing Anna, Grand Pabbie had told Kristoff. Kristoff had only ever glimpsed it, not even knowing where the old stone kept this book and the others he had from other people he'd helped. For some reason, they always gave him books if anything. It'd help extend his already massive knowledge of magic and magical things. He flipped through the pages and then stopped at a chapter labeled "Brandings".

"This shows some of the brandings or markings of magical societies and clans." Grand Pabbie explained, passing the book carefully to Kristoff. "They were all provided by ex-members of the societies. Flip through and tell me if you find the mark that was on the satchel." He then sat. Kristoff nodded and started flippng through the pages, seeing daffodils and trees and cobwebs and an assortment of other markings, ranging from holy to devilish to in-between and things that seemed random but contained a hidden meaning until he found a page with the flower, which turned out to be a posy. Kristoff turned the book around so Grand Pabbie could see and pointed to a picture that showed a posy on a pair of gloves.

Grand Pabbie looked very pale.


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you all like this! Sorry for the lack of update, back to school has made things difficult. ^^; **

**I own everything not Disney and do not give permission for it to be used in any way shape or form. **

**Note: The money might seem very little when mentioned in the story, but remember it is the eighteen hundreds. The amount mentioned in here is equivalent to 144.76 US dollars in today's money.**

* * *

**20th of June, Eve of the Queen's Birthday and Coronation**

She'd never been much one for parties.

Even as a little girl, Elsa had always preferred the company of her sister and parents to that of other children. She figured it was mostly due to the fact she wasn't allowed to talk to the village children much. Though her parents were very open far as rulers went, they wouldn't allow either of their children to associate with a child from the village. It wasn't proper, or it was dangerous, or frowned upon or some ridiculous statement that had always driven Elsa absolutely mad. Then, when they'd have other royal children from neighboring kingdoms visit, Elsa would avoid all the other children, who were bratty and snobbish even at such a young age. She couldn't get along with them, not ever. Not even to pretend. She was so lonely at one point that she made up an imaginary friend named Rosa. Rosa was a wonderful girl with pale skin and dark hair and bright eyes just like hers. They'd play all day in her room and, whenever her parents came in, Rosa would hide under the bed and they'd both try not to burst into giggle fits because Elsa knew her parents would never like her friend. Rosa was Elsa's only friend, even after Anna was born. But, as Anna grew to an age where she could be a playmate, and as Elsa grew along to an age where her imagination grew to mild to pay attention to Rosa anymore, Rosa had slowly faded, only resurfacing when Elsa had been the loneliest during the better part of her childhood that she'd spent in her room. She'd still never had such a friend like Rosa, who shared an equal place with Anna in Elsa's heart. Now, about to be 22 come tomorrow, Elsa found herself wishing she could once again go to her room and just talk to Rosa.

"ELSA, HONEY, TIME TO GET YOUR ROCKIN' PATOOTIE IN THE DRESSING ROOM SO THE SEAMSTRESSES CAN FIT YOU FOR YOUR DRESS!" Nana Fey yelled from somewhere downstairs. Elsa dropped her face on her desk before sighing and standing, conjuring icy heels for her, which were tinted black slightly, like her dress. Elsa cursed under her breath s she went to the door. Her creations often became tinted a color that was keen to her emotions, whether she liked it or not. It was still something she was trying to get a handle on. She turned the knob and opened the door pushing out, but finding it to be stuck. She blinked and then tried again, hearing a thumb and mumbling. She furrowed her brow and put both hands on the door and pushed out with all her might, hearing cursing of an all-to familar voice. Stepping outside, she found Hans rubbing his head, still in his clothes from the day before when she'd seen him cleaning the ovens.

"What are you doing sleeping on my door." She said, finding herself not as creeped out as she suspected. Instead, she was almost amused, but curious. He looked up at her with wide eyes.

"I-uh-well-I-Um-"

"ELSA DEAR!" Nana Fey came charging by, grabbing Elsa's wrist and pulling her along with her. "MUSN'T BE LATE FOR THE FITTER! THE PARTY IS TOMORROW, AND WE NEED TO MAKE SURE THE DRESS FITS THAT HEINIE OF YOURS."

Elsa said nothing as she let herself be dragged along, only watching Hans, who remained on the floor on his hands and knees. looking bewildered as she did.

* * *

Anna was already fitted for her party dress when Elsa came in. The seamstresses went over and started to pull off her dress, when it just disappeared, leaving Elsa in her skivvies. They both paused a minute to register, but when they remembered her powers, they just brought her up on the circular stand to be fitted, bringing out a deep blue dress with a black bodice and gold wrapping up her sleeves and down to her bodice. Anna chuckled while Elsa fussed, complaining how she can just make her own dress and that this wasn't necessary, that the seamstresses kept poking her (she ignored their apologies), and that the whole ordeal was unnecessary and inconvenient. Nana Fey rolled her eyes while Anna chuckled.

"You need this dress because no boy is going to want to touch you in that chilly gown you always wear." Nana Fey chided.

"I was in a relationship, Nana." Elsa said haughtily.

"Was." Nana Fey said.

"Nana." Anna said, giving her a look. Nana Fey looked over and shrugged. "Was." She said again. "You need someone new, and this is the perfect oppertunity! All the young princes from neighboring kingdoms are going to be here."

"Nana-"

"Oh don't you start that with me. If you wait to long to get married, there goes the royal babies."

"Nana!" Elsa hissed, balling her fists. "I don't want children." Oh no. Anna covered her face, peeking through the spaces of her fingers as the seamstresses backed away from the ice spikes forming and slowly working out from where Elsa stood.

Nana Fey crossed her arms. "You know there has to be an heir sometime."

"I. Don't. Want. Children." Elsa said, the spikes growing bigger.

"Y-"

"FORGET THIS!" Elsa threw her hands in the air, ice flying from her fingers and shattering the windows before she marched out the door, ripping off the dress as she did so and throwing it on the floor, spikes rupturing from the floor and piercing the fabric. Nana Fey didn't look phased and looked to the seamstresses. "Make an estimate and fit it up. I expect it ready for tomorrow." And she left as well.

Anna sighed and stood, smoothing out her skirt and going over to the terrified seamstresses. "It's alright, really. She's just really...sensitive, some days."

One seamstress nodded, her arm around the other's shoulders. After consoling them a bit more and handing them the dress, Anna went and found Hans, who was just coming up from the staff bathing area.

"Get an icepick, Hans." She said as she walked by, keeping her face neutral. "To the dressing room."

"Elsa?" He called back.

"Elsa."

Anna went outside, looking around, and then went to the front of the castle and walked to the village. Everyone graciously said hello to her and smiled and let her by. She waved and greeted back and would stop and talk with the children now and then. Everyone was used to Anna coming out, knowing she usually did to visit Kristoff. Now, if Elsa came out, that was another story. But she was just Anna, and she liked it that way.

She walked to Kristoff's apartment and entered with the spare key he'd given her, finding it empty. Anna blinked and went to his bed and sat on it, feeling confused. He wouldn't be out cutting ice right now, would he? He just finished a delivery yesterday from what she knew, and he usually took Sundays off. Then again, there might be more demand due to Elsa's party-or was she just thinking weird? Didn't they have their own cellar? Wait. of course they did, they had to feed themselves. She sighed and stopped thinking before her mind could wander and laid down in Kristoff's hay bed, running her hand along the scratchy wool blanket and breathing deeply, smiling at the scent of Kristoff: reindeer and pine. She began to drift off, only to be waken gently by a large hand shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes and smiled at Kristoff, though the smile quickly turned to a frown. Kristoff was looking down at her, hair a mess, and he radiated cold. Almost like Elsa.  
"Kristoff," she sat up quickly, grabbing his cold body and pulling him into a hug. Kristoff hugged her back before pulling away.

"Anna, I think Arendelle is in trouble."

* * *

Miss Serpentine had never had much of an issue when on the job. She was sinfully attractive, clever as a fox, and was as strong as an ice harvester. As she browsed the dresses of the high-end shop in the town square, she wondered on how'd she get into the party. From the village talk she figured the gates would be guarded and only those on the guest list would be allowed to enter. But, after some distanced observation, she figured that Arendelle, a small kingdom that had seen very little war in its long rein, lacked in proper security. The people were to good natured and honest to break into the castle at any other time, let alone a royal party (even if someone did break in, they would just politely enjoy the party and leave, delighting in personal glory at sneaking into such a prestigious event). She figured they either wouldn't have guards at the back doors, or, if they did, she could sneak past them or easily get in through a window or something of the like, or, if push came to shove, she would use ulterior methods. She stopped browsing and found a red velvet dress with long sleeves and a turtleneck. She smirked. She could snip the collar in the front and bring it down low, and then fold over the rest of the collar for style. Then she could snip up the sleeves a bit...lengthen the slit...

She took the dress from the rack, checked the price, and went up to the male cashier. She handed the dress to him with a sweet smile, leaning on the table so her breasts rested on it. He smiled a bit nervously while ringing her up.

"That'll be ten dollars, M-Miss."

Miss Serpentine took out her handbag and took a five dollar bill from her purse and put it down, and then reached in again and put her hand over her mouth in mock surprise. "Oh my goodness, I don't have any more money!" She stuck out her lower lip and slumped her shoulders. "Oh my goodness, oh my goodness. I can't buy the dress." She put on a distressed tone before sniffing and reaching to take the dress, only to be stopped by the young man, who smiled a her slyly.

"It's alright, miss. I can cover for such a lovely little maid as yourself." He said with a flirty, taking her five dollars and putting it in the cash register. She made her eyes innocently wide and then smiled as he carefully folded the dress and put it in a box and handed it to her.

"Oh, thank you so, so, so much sir!" She said in a lightly toned voice, batting her long eyelashes, putting a bit of influence on him to stop any sort of questions. He only nodded, leaning his head on his hand while his elbow rested on the table. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, ta-ta!" She said, skipping out of the store. Soon as she was out of the window she spat on the ground and wiped off her lips with the corner of her dress.

"Disgusting." She growled. She took the dress to her inn room and then took out her sewing kit and set to work on it, smiling sinisterly as she formulated the rest of her plan in her head.


	9. Chapter 9

**June 21st, Summer Solstice, Queen Elsa of Arendelle's Twenty Second Birthday.**

Elsa was still pissed on her birthday. At the breakfast table she didn't' say a word to Nana Fey, despite the old woman's many attempts at apologizing. When these apologies went un-recognized, she decided to dig herself a deeper hole and start scolding Elsa, again, for her stubbornness in not having children. This became so awful that Elsa left the table, taking a roll with her as she walked through the palace in her nightgown. She was soon pursued by Anna, who looked worried. Her hair still retained some porcupine qualities.

"Brush your hair, Anna." Elsa said, taking a bite of the roll as she began up the stairs. Anna followed, taking a brush from her nightgown pocket as she did so.

"Elsa, I need to talk to you."

"Abou' wot?" Elsa said, eating as she spoke (which was something she never did and kind of scared Anna).

"...Kristoff thinks Arendelle is in danger." She said, brushing her hair wildly. Elsa turned on her heel sharply, her half eaten roll in her mouth, and grabbed the brush before twirling Anna around and beginning to calmly brush her hair. Anna could hear Elsa still eating her roll, making an unappealing smacking sound as she took on the challenge of not using her hands. When she managed to pull the whole thing in her mouth, she spoke.

"Wot kind uv dangah." She asked, and then swallowed. Anna crinkled her nose. "Um, well he thinks there's an evil sorceress from some society here."

"That so." Elsa said dully, now braiding Anna's hair.

"Yes-why are you so...calm? Or bored? Or-or whatever you are."

Elsa sighed, adding some pretty little decorations to Anna's hair with her finger. "I haven't had my coffee yet, Anna."

Anna turned around. "You're not worried about your kingdom because you haven't had your freakin' coffee?!"

Elsa slowly and raised an eyebrow. Anna blinked. "You're serious."

"Remember how mother was before coffee?" Elsa said, folding her arms in front of her and walking to her room.

"Yeah."

"How was she?"

"Tired, grumpy, and unable to comprehend much besides her eggs."

Elsa didn't turn around and raised her hand, pointing down at herself and then opening the door to her room, walking inside, and shutting it. Anna stood there somewhat bewildered and rather annoyed, but understanding. Elsa was a lot like their mother, and she never had left the table without coffee before...

Anna went to her room, passing by the early arriving decorators. The staff was helping them, carrying some streamers and others treys of food. Elsa had already manufactured an un-melting ice chandelier similar to the one that was up in her castle on the North Mountain, which had candles ready to be lit in little notches made for them. Fredrick waddled by, carrying a stack of empty bowls that rose taller than he could ever wish to be. Mrs. Norse followed behind him carrying a large bowl of salad.

"Mrs. Norse," Anna said, stopping her. Mrs. Norse turned around and smiled. "Hello Anna dear, what are you doing still in your nightgown?"

Anna shrugged and it and gave her a sheepish smile. "Nothing, but is there any coffee left?"

Mrs. Norse paused and shook her head. "No dear, I'm afraid you'll have to make it yourself, unless you want me to?"

"No, no, Mrs. Nork. I an make it. You taught me when I was little, remember?" Anna grinned a bit. Mrs. Norse chuckled and nodded and then continued walking. Anna went to her room and got dressed in her party dress, which was black with a dark green bodice and gold accents on the sleeves and down and around the bodice, and the bottom of the dress. Anna kept her hair how Elsa had done it, finding it appealing. She traveled down to the kitchen and entered, finding Hans there with a large mug of coffee, still in his nightshirt and shorts. He looked over and blinked. She blinked back.

"What are you doing not dressed?" She said a bit hautily.

"Drinking coffee?" He said, holding up the mug.

"Don't you have work to do or something." She muttered, walking over to one of the tables and taking a scoop of coffee grounds, then going over to the stove. She stoppped whens he saw a pot of already made coffee sitting on the stove, being kept warm by embers.

"Who-"

"I did." Hans said, sipping his coffee. "It might be too strong for you."

She blinked. "I don't drink coffee."

"Then why are you getting coffee?"

She went and put the grounds back in place. "It's for Elsa."

"Ah. Well in that case it should be just right."

"How would you know?"

"Mrs. Nork taught me how to make it and told me it was the only way Elsa would drink it." He looked at his mug. "Which surprised me, because it nearly knocked me over the first time."

"Wimp." Anna said, taking some of the coffee after dipping her finger in to make sure it was warm enough.

"You take a sip." He said, smirking. Anna raised her eyebrows, surprised at just how casual and somewhat daring Hans was being. Normally he didn't really even talk to her, though he'd always say a polite word or two (which she near always ignored). But, feeling compelled to prove him wrong, Anna took a sip of the coffee. She near immediatly spit it out, putting the mug down and wiping her tongue, jumping. "EW, EW, EW, EW, EW."

Hans laughed. "Told you!"

Anna stopped and glared, spitting again to get the horrid taste out of her mouth and then taking the mug. "Oh, go-do whatever work you have to do."

"I have the day off."

"Ha. That's funny."

"No, I'm serious. The other staff won't let me near anything for the party, and none of them have anything for me to do. There's nothing to be cleaned and all the yard work is done, and I just mucked the stalls yesterday." He laughed a bit oddly. "I literally have nothing to do, since I know you haven't got anything, and neither does Elsa."

This explains his good mood, Anna thought. She tried to find something she could have him do, but there was literally nothing if the staff wouldn't cooperate with him. And, though she still did despise Hans, Anna was a fair person, and wasn't going to give him some ridiculous chore with no meaning or purpose simply to see him squirm. Besides, he had worked hard and without fail the whole three weeks he'd been here. She realized this in that moment-truly realized it-and felt suddenly guilty about being constantly rude and haughty towards him. She wasn't ready to start being nice to him quite yet, though. Just less mean. So she didn't even huff in her leaving. She carried the coffee to Elsa's room and knocked.

"What."

"I have coffee."

"You may enter."

Anna came in, shivering. She took the shawl she usually kept around her waist and put it around her shoulders before coming to Elsa's desk and setting down the coffee. She noticed everything in the room was tinted a light apprehensive red. Elsa thanked Anna for the coffee and drank it, smiling a bit now. She seemed to light up more and more as she drank the coffee. The red disappeared, the ice returning to its normal bluish.

"Now, Anna, what were you jabbering about earlier?" Elsa asked, having finished her coffee and looking like her normal self. Anna hated to ruin her mood, especially on her birthday, by having to relate Kristoff's suspicions, and backing it up with Grand Pabbie's statement that she was definitely not there for non-nefarious purposes. Elsa stared at her oddly calm, drumming her fingers on the table thoughtfully.

"Oh...and...happy birthday!" Anna added at the end, trying to lighten up the tense mood. Elsa blinked. "Big 22! Yay!"

"Anna." Elsa said. Anna wrung her hands while looking at her.

"Thanks." Elsa gave her a small smile. Anna blinked, pausing a moment. No ice spikes spawning from the floor, no color changing ice furniture. No snowstorm-not even fractals creeping up the windows. Anna looked at her with an apparently very readable expression, as Elsa stood.

"I can't do anything about it right now, Anna. If I cause any sort of panic by making an announcement or sending someone out to look during the party, things will go haywire. I want to think about this, and possibly ask Grand Pabbie about the whole ordeal."

"Oh...alright." Anna nodded. Elsa smiled and looked at her door. "Go on out and see how things are going, then. I'm sure there is plenty of chocolate." She winked. Anna, though hesitant and wanting to help her sister, did as she suggested and traveled down to the main room to see if there was a substantial amount of chocolate.

* * *

Her act had been only to reassure Anna. Elsa was, in fact, very worried about the kingdom with the news of the sorceress. She'd already posted extra guards on all sides of the castle, though she knew if she put to many it would raise suspicion. After the Duke of Weselton's reaction to her "sorcery", she didn't want to see the other kingdom's views on the whole ordeal. So, she put on an act as she usually did and walked to her bed. Nana Fey had, had the seamstresses bring up the dress from the day before, which was now fixed. Elsa still didn't care for it, but she put it on anyhow. Her subconcious was hating her for being so horrible to the seamstresses the day before, and for scaring them.

Just as she was putting on her tiara, there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?"

"Are you ready, your highness?" That was Fredrick. He sounded eager, and a bit impatient. He was a stickler for being on time. He also probably planned to flirt with the ladies in waiting that were also attending the party. Elsa sighed, nodding to herself and then walking to the door and opening it, looking down at the short statured man before her.

"I'm ready."

* * *

This was part one, since I don't want one astronomically long chapter.

I own anything not Disney, and give no permission for it to be used or distributed in any way, shape, or form.


	10. Chapter 10

This is rather long and some of it was typed up around 3 in the morning. If it seems slightly off balance (though I don't think it is because I paid extra attention at this ungodly hour) then know that is the reason.

I own anything not Disney and give no permission for it or anything else to be used or distributed in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Having already had the interesting pleasure of being greeted at the gate by a talking snowman and a friendly reindeer, the regal guests of Elsa's birthday party were inclined to believe she truly was an oddity among rulers. They entered the home and were led to the dancing and dining hall. It was decorated cheerfully with streamers and the like, and the guests marveled at the chandelier with flickering candles in the holders, sending interesting patterns on the walls. When Elsa stepped out, there was a quick cheer before she silenced them with her hand.

"I thank you all for coming upon such short notice." She said so all could hear. "I hope you enjoy the party." And that was it. There was a thankful sort of cheer again, And Elsa stepped down from the stairs she'd been standing on. The staff began walking around with treys of champagne and things to munch on. Elsa grabbed chocolate from one trey that passed by and quickly ate it, smiling to herself as she licked her lips. The only thing she was happy about when it came ot this party was the chocolate. Oh, the chocolate. Anna was already stuffing her face with it by one of the buffet tables, talking with Kristoff, who looked rather uncomfortable in his suit.

Upon turning around, Elsa blinked in surprise at the people standing right there. It was a woman in a lily pink dress with a corset so tight it was a surprise she wasn't dead from the restrictions on her insides. Next to her was a dashing young man with dark hair and eyes who towered over Elsa. Of course, he was a prince.

"Helloooo Queen Elsa!" The woman exclaimed in an overly pompous, drawled out voice. She curtsied in an exaggerated manner and smiled. Elsa nodded, bowing slightly to be polite.

"Salutations, um-"

"Queeeeeen Trevolone of Haninia!" She exclaimed. Everything about this woman was over exaggerated to the point where Elsa wanted to just walk away.

"Ah, yes, uh, Queen Trevolone. Pleasure." She smiled slightly, trying to conceal her distaste at the woman's voice. The woman put a hand on the young man's back and shoved him forward slightly. "And this is my son, Prince Avery!"

"Y-Your Highness." The prince bumbled, bowing. Elsa bowed slightly and noticed him eyeing her hands. She folded them in front of her. He directed his gaze back to her face and smiled a bit shyly.

"He's just finished serving his time in our military, haven't you, Avery?" His mother said boastingly. He only nodded. "He really is brilliant. Amazing aim with a gun-oh and you should see his dancing! Why don't you ask the queen to dance, Avery? I'm sure she'd like dancing with _you_. He never misses a step! Did I mention-"

"Mother." Said Avery quietly. She silenced a bit but gave him a look to ask Elsa to dance.

"I don't dance." Elsa said in a similar quiet tone to Avery.

"Oh-see that Avery you didn't move quick enough, r-"

"Ma'am," Elsa interrupted, "I don't know how to dance, and I have no intention to learn. It was nice meeting the both of you." Elsa turned on her heel and walked away, over to the buffet table. A servant stopped by and offered Elsa a glass of champagne. She'd never had alcohol before, but decided for once to try it. Taking the bubbly glass, she sipped. She hated the bitter taste, but the feeling of the carbonated liquid running down her throat made up for it. Another woman approached her at that moment, less exaggerated and accompanied by her husband. They greeted her nicely enough, but it didn't take more than two minutes for them to try and introduce her to their son. She again avoided them. Then this happened again. And again, and again, and again. It seemed every woman or man who came up with her was either trying to get her to dance with their son or marry him outright with the prospect of expanding Arendelle. She was tired of this ridiculousness about a half hour into the party and went to Anna, who was just sitting down at one of the tables after dancing with Kristoff.

"Anna," she said quietly, getting her attention. "Tell anyone who asks that I'm going to be temporarily absent."

"Why?"

"Make something up." With that Elsa turned and swept down the hall, her black cape flying after her.

She walked until the sounds of the party faded and leaned against a wall. She was almost feeling claustrophobic -similar to how she near always felt when she'd had to hide her powers from everyone. To calm herself, she let loose a few spouts of snowflakes, shimmering, making them dance better than she ever could. She then stopped herself abruptly and went around to the back courtyard. It was by the bridge that led into the city, but faced out to the harbor. It had flowers blooming in ornate pots around it, and a couple benches carved from rich granite around the red Spanish brickwork laid down in a large circle. She was stopped at the steps leading to this said courtyard by the surprising sight of Hans, dressed in a short sleeved peasant shirt and loosely fitting pants and boots, sitting on one of these benches with a piece of paper in his hand. She was stuck there like a doe; unsure and a bit nervous of approaching. The interaction of the horse ride that had ended so badly crossed her mind, and then when she caught him chuckling at her and Anna's antics at the ungodly hour when he'd first started working there. Both times he'd done nothing, not even seemed really very agitated (even when she kicked him in the crotch).

Making her mind up rather quickly, Elsa continued forward. Her footsteps attracted his attention, and Hans turned and then immediatly stood.

"Your Highness."

"Hans." She said evenly, motioning for him to sit, which he did. Without asking she sat down next to him, finding it personally to awkward to sit on another one of the benches with a person there already.

"Why aren't you at your party?" He asked.

"To be blunt, Hans, the entire half hour nearly everyone who has approached me wants me to marry their son, and usually for political reasons."

"It'll advantage your kingdom, we can became a singular kingdom with the unity, it'll help your exports, etc., etc.?" He continued, smirking slightly.

She looked at him, both of them sensing the awkward casualty that had snaked its way into they being in each other's company. She felt both slightly apprehensive and unusually open. She decided she shouldn't be drinking champagne.

"Basically."

"Knew it." Hans chuckled just slightly and looked forward, gazing at the bright moon that had risen in the sky, its glory reflected in the smooth Arendelle waters. "Every time."

"Every time?"

"It'll be like this every time. Every birthday you have, every holiday party, every other celebration you attend. There's always going to be someone trying to play matchmaker."

"You sound experienced in this." She commented.

He snorted, slowly rolling up the letter in his hand, a smile that was somewhat a smirk sticking on his face. "Every birthday, every holiday party, every other celebration."

"You were constantly having young princesses thrown at you, hm? To much for your poor little mind to bear?" Her tone was a bit more unsympathetic than she aimed for, but she didn't try to correct herself. He snorted again.

"Basically any woman that could breath was thrown my way. Not just by the parents, but by _my _parents. They wanted to marry me off as quickly as possible."

"Oh but I thought you aimed for power?" Elsa said, rather snidely, and this time with no remorse, outside or inside.

"That was kind of a later development." He looked at her sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. In the moonlight Elsa noted his skin had become well and evenly tanned, and the only hands she'd seen as tough as his were Kristoff's. She subconciously rubbed her dainty, soft hands together at this thought.

"So you weren't always a power hungry and worthless human being?" Elsa said. Hans looked at her. "As a matter of fact, _Your Highnipants_," he said this with such child-like mockery and contempt that Elsa suddenly saw how Anna took a liking to him so quickly, "I was one of the best of the litter, far as behavior goes. My tutors loved me, the guards loved me, and I was a chubby kid because the cooks always gave me sweets for being "such a darling"."

"What the hell happened." Elsa said rather amusedly.

"Why do you care?" Hans said, suddenly apprehensive.

"Curiosity."

"Uh huh."

"So?"

"I never said I was going to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because...because."

"Because, because...what?"

Hans just seemed frustrated at this point. "Why are you even talking to me? You've scarcely said a word to me since the horse incident and suddenly you show up and-"

"Why were you listening at my door?" Elsa said suddenly, trying to avoid him blowing up, or anything else of the like.

He stopped and blinked. "I-well-um-I-" He paused. "I'll tell you if you answer the question I have afterwards."

"Fair enough." Elsa found herself saying.

"Alright. I was going on to ask if you needed anything done and heard music when I was going to knock on your door and stopped to listen."

Elsa's cheeks flushed. "Y-You heard me playing?"

"Yes. You play a ravishing harp." Hans smirked. Elsa turned her head, putting her hand in front of her face. She'd never known anyone could hear her from her room.

"I also heard you singing."

Oh great. Like that helped anything.

"So, now it's my turn to ask a question."

Though she wanted to say no, get up and tell him to go muck out the stalls though they'd just been done, or weed the garden though it had no weeds, or something to get him away, she swallowed the icy breath trying to work its way up her throat and nodded.

"What were you singing?" He asked. All her previous fears of the question flew away in an instant, and she turned to him, her cheeks just slightly rosy. "I...was...it's an old song, passed down through the ages in Arendelle. It's...about, well..."

Hans cocked his head at her, saying quietly yet still singing, "born of cold and winter air, and mountain rain combining, this icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining."

She nodded. "T-That's it..."

"It's about you."

"Well...I," she laughed nervously, "I wouldn't say that."

"You can do the ice magical thingy." He said. "That means your "born of cold and winter air and mountain rain" I'd think."

"Ice magical thingy." She looked at him, her nose crinkling up in amusement. "What are you, five?"

"Maybe." Hans said jokingly.

"Explains, _so much_." She said, sweeping her hand. The ice she'd been holding in from earlier released itself, coating the circle of the courtyard. She covered her mouth. "Oh, for the love of-"

"It's...purple." He said curiously, looking at her. "You didn't mean to do that, did you?"

"Yes." Elsa lied. Hans just nodded a bit, looking at it. He scuffed his boot on the slick surface and chuckled. There was a silence or a bit, which was neither comfortable or uncomfortable. It was simply there, allowing both occupants of the rich granite bench in the back courtyard enjoy the silence and semi-solitude as they stared at the glimmering reflection of the moon.

A gust of wind suddenly blew, causing Elsa's lightweight cape to become air-born and smack Hans in the face. Unsuspecting of such a thing happening, Hans began to awkwardly thrash about to rid himself of the black mass that had blinded him. Shamefaced, Elsa tried to take the cape off of Hans, but it seemed to get caught around his head, though this was illogical. Finding herself unable to tug it off, as well as unable to reach the frantic Hans, she stood, the gust of wind having gone from a gust to a full blown stream of air. Not thinking to simply unclip it from her shoulders, Elsa stood and went in front of him to try and pull it off. Confused by the movement of the cape, Hans stood and ended up tumbling forward into Elsa. A quick reaction is the only thing that prevented both from falling to the ground upon contact with Elsa's previously created ice-spot, with Hans locking his legs before he went into a split and catching Elsa like he saved females from falling to the ground all the time. The wind miraculously changed direction at this very moment and blew the cape off of Hans and out, into the wind. Awkwardly they both stood there, catching their breath and staring at each other's faces. Elsa noticed Hans's eyes were as green as polished emeralds. Hans noticed that, with her still evident blush, Elsa had faint freckles that were hidden with her usually ghostly pale skin. It wasn't long, though, before another event postponed any other action, as a staff member ran out to report a party crasher. Hans quickly stood and let go of Elsa, who stood on the ice much more easily than he. He slipped off as she walked off, both looking at the ground as the staff member pondered what they'd just witnessed. Elsa passed the servant and went on to the party room, where two guards were holding a young woman in a scanty dress with dark raven curls and red pointed nails.

* * *

In all her years Miss Serpentine had never been caught. She'd come damn close, but she'd never been actually caught. How this happened, she truly didn't know. They had posted extra guards, but she was simply going to stay to the shadows and continue on up the side of the castle and through a window. But, as if by magic, a guard came up out of the blue and snatched her down and declared her a party crasher. Another guard had joined and she'd been uncerimoniously dragged in here.

So, she was ungodily pissed.

When seeing the pretty little thing they called a queen, Miss Serpentine had to refrain from scoffing. She was skinny as a rail and dainty as a china doll. Her complexion was similar to a snow man and her hair was silver as a grandmothers, but had a youthful glow that was the only indication besides her figure that she was not ancient. Her stature was trying to be intimidating, and her stone faced walk down the stairs to Miss Serpentine attempted to show maturity; but it only succeeded in making her scoff inwardly.

"So, decided to have a little fun, hm?" Said the queen calmly, seeming to let a little life into her face.

"Let me go." Miss Serpentine said. "I wasn't doing anything."

"She was climbing up the side of the castle, Your Highness." Said one guard.

"Yes, we caught her there! She was heading in to sabotage your party!" The other added.

Miss Serpentine pressed her lips in a thin, dangerous line. The queen looked at her for a long time, and then looked to the side. Miss Serpentine followed her gaze and saw the innocent, doe-like Princess. She shrugged a bit and then shook her head. The queen turned back to Miss Serpentine.

"You're not a citizen of Arendelle."

"Thank God." Miss Serpentine exclaimed loudly. She wasn't usually much one for trouble, but one did not simply capture her.

The queen, if agitated, hid it. "Guards, lead this woman off the grounds and make sure she is escorted to wherever she is staying."

"Yes, my Queen." The guards said in unison before starting to lead her away among the whispers of the party go-ers.

In that moment, plans changed. Flicking her wrists supposedly erratically, Miss Serpentine began whispering out the dire consequences that would befall the young queen unfortunate enough to have had an un-scripted run in with Miss Serpentine.


End file.
